


On the Applications of Scarlet

by blackkat



Series: Commander Fox drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Flirting, Flustered Fox, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, well it's mutual in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Oh, Commander,” Obi-Wan says, delighted. “Is that new armor? I have to say, that shade of red’s quite striking.”
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Commander Fox drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941661
Comments: 40
Kudos: 1219
Collections: Clones Adore Obiwan, Fun/Humour/Crack in a Galaxy Far Far Away, Star Wars Alternate Universes





	On the Applications of Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Would that mean Fox gets very flustered under his helmet when Obi-Wan gets serious/genuine about his flirting?

“Oh, Commander,” Obi-Wan says, delighted. “Is that new armor? I have to say, that shade of red’s quite striking.”

Fox is _unspeakably_ glad he’s already at parade rest, so he doesn’t have to worry about freezing under the force of that smile. “General Kenobi,” he manages, and prays to whatever force looks after idiots that his voice doesn’t crack. “I didn’t realize you were back from the Outer Rim, sir.”

“Just got back, thankfully. The mop-up’s almost done,” Obi-Wan says breezily. “Chancellor Amidala is doing fine?” Then he cocks his head, looking Fox over with a deliberate sweep of his eyes, and says in a slightly throatier voice, “Well, I suppose she must be, with men like you around to keep her company.”

Fox swallows, and hopes like hell it won't show beneath his helmet. “We’ve kept her safe, sir.”

“I’m sure you have.” Somehow, Obi-Wan’s smile is even more disarming than his flirting, and he steps closer. Behind him, Commander Tano splays a hand over her face and groans quietly. Fox kind of wants to do the same, but—that would mean looking away from Obi-Wan’s blue-green eyes, framed by a hair and beard that almost glow like red-gold in the sunlight. “You’ve been getting plenty of rest, haven’t you, Commander? I'm sure it’s a stressful job, guarding the new Chancellor. Please do remember to take care of yourself.”

Fox does _not_ twitch. His self-control’s too good for that. But he can feel the heat creeping up his neck, washing across his cheeks and climbing his ears, and he’s so kriffing grateful for the helmet between him and the most attractive general in the GAR right now.

“I don’t have time for days off, sir,” he says curtly, and hopes desperately that that will be the end of it. “The Chancellor is waiting for you, General—”

“Oh, but that won't do at all,” Obi-Wan says, and it would be dismayed except for the too-perfect innocence in his smile. A hand touches the vambrace over Fox’s forearm, and Obi-Wan takes another step closer, near enough that Fox has one panicked moment to worry about him feeling the heat from Fox’s burning face. “You’re an _invaluable_ part of all of this, Commander, and it would be a shame to lose you to stress so soon after the war. Why don’t you call me next time you’re free, and we can see if there’s a way to get you to relax. I’ve heard very good things about the baths one level down.”

Fox thinks, despairingly, that his helmet is probably steaming. “Yes, sir,” he says, and it maybe cracks a little. Despite what his men like to say, Fox is only human. _No one_ could be expected to resist Obi-Wan Kenobi like this, focused on them, interested, _concerned_. Fox would throw himself off the edge of the landing pad before he said no. Though maybe that’s just his giant karking crush talking.

“Fabulous,” Obi-Wan says brightly, and claps him on the shoulder. It could be Fox’s (desperate) imagination, but he thinks (hopes) maybe Obi-Wan’s hand lingers slightly longer than is absolutely polite. “Comm me, then, Commander. I’ll look forward to it.”

“Me too,” Fox says pathetically. “Thank you, sir.”

“Keep up the good work, Fox! It’s always a pleasure.” Obi-Wan tosses him a wink over his shoulder as he leaves, and—

Well. Fox hadn’t thought his face could get much hotter, but apparently he was _dead kriffing wrong_.

Thire has the decency to wait until the doors of the building have closed behind the Jedi before he leans over. “Want to take your helmet off, vod?” he asks, and Fox _knows_ he’s grinning under the cover of his own bucket. “Just worried you might faint under there.”

With a groan, Fox gives in, hauling his helmet up and off. The warm Coruscant air feels practically chilly in contrast to his face, and Thire takes one look at him and _howls_.

“Oh, go kiss an asteroid,” Fox mutters, but he covers his face with one hand and tries not to think about how he can at least pretend he has a date.


End file.
